Legend of Zelda AU the Awakening of the spirit
by Nachy
Summary: It's has been a long time since the last hero left this life. Now, hundreds and hundreds of years later, the demon king is back. But are the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero still around to save this land from doom?
1. Chapter 1

his is the English Version of the story, "Legend of Zelda- AU"  
This is my first writing experience in English, so it's not perfect. However, I have a friend helping so it's nearing perfection!  
I have put lots of effort into this story, so please R&R!

* * *

_Not too long ago, there was a great and bloody war in Hyrule, the Gerudo warriors against the Hyrulain soldiers. The Gerudos were led by their king, King Ganondorf. The Hyrulains lead by the king's most trusted general, Belethor. It's said that King Ganondorf wanted the Triforce- for reasons unknown- so badly that he sacrificed twelve hundreds of his faithful warriors. However, King Ganondorf's forces overtook the Hyrulain soldiers and Belethor's head was chopped of right in front of his best friend, King Daphnes. King Ganondorf took the Triforce of Power for himself and forgot about his warriors in his own greed. He cast dark shadows over Hyrule and monsters appeared all over the now cursed land. Now, us Goddesses' powers depleted, we have chosen our champions to restore the Cursed Hyrule._  
_But will they hear our call?_

**Chapter One: The Last Morning**

It was nine o'clock and the whole castle was already in motion, except for one room, Princess Zelda's dormitory. It was nothing to be alarmed about, because even though she was a happy and enthusiastic lady, she used to sleep late in the morning.  
But this time it wouldn't be one of those, since Impa - her Bodyguard and Caretaker- would wake her up early; a little bit earlier each morning. Princess Zelda (had) to make habit, after all, a Queen can't eat her breakfast at noon; like the princess used to.  
"My Lady, it is time to wake up!" Impa said, knocking on the door. Impa is very calm and collected, but if she was having a bad day, she could get angry easily.  
"Nehhhh." was heard from the other side of the door. It was clear that the girl had no intentions of leaving her bed a minute earlier than necessary. "It's too early… five minutes!"  
"I'm sorry Princess Zelda, but you told me the same yesterday and promised me that today you would wake up five minutes _earlier_." Replied the Shiekah woman. "A princess never breaks her word!"  
Zelda sighed; she had no choice but leave her bed and start with her day.

"Come in…"

Impa opened the door, her expression was serious but serene, and Zelda had always seen certain ferocity in the eyes of her Caretaker; like Impa was the older sister that she never had. In fact, they were a _little_ similar, they both had blonde hair, but they were also very different, what with the fact that yes, they both had blonde hair, but Impa's hair was a light blonde-almost white- and Princess Zelda's was a golden blonde. Impa's hair was a bob style with one, long chunk of hair over her shoulder, when Princess Zelda's hair was long and flowy-almost to her butt. Impa's skin was tan, and Princess Zelda was fair skinned. And the biggest difference is that the Shiekah was a lot taller than Princess Zelda could ever dream to reach.

"And... Did you think about what I told you?" Princess Zelda asked, clasping her hands together. The deep blue eyes of the princess were anxious, nervous, but with sparkling hope. What she asked wasn't small, but it was her life's dream. Impa's expression hardened, that wasn't good.

"I'm sorry Majesty, but I can't let you go- It's too dangerous!" Impa exclaimed. The princess looked down, discouraged. It wasn't the first time that she got a 'no' for answer.

"And-and if you go with me?"

"The answer would still be no. Even though I'm the only one qualified to protect you, I would never risk your security unless that the danger is equal zero." Impa knelt in front of Zelda, taking her by the shoulders "Please understand that I do this for your own sake." Impa looked into the sad Princess's eyes. "I promise you that someday I'll show you every corner of Hyrule!"

"Even the smallest woods?"  
"Yes."  
"Even the tallest mountain?"  
"Yes."  
"Even the driest desert?"  
"Yes."  
"Every corner of the citadel?"  
"Yes."

The princess smiled, pleased, if there was someone who she can trust, that person was Impa. But the uncertainty of the 'Someday' overwhelmed her; she wanted to know the land of Hyrule like the back of her hand. What kind of royal ruler doesn't know their own Kingdom?

"When do you think that day will come? I really want to know the plaza, ooohh, and buy something at the bazaar. I want to see by my own eyes, and not by stories, what's behind the castle's walls."

"What must be, will be ... in time and at the time, just trust and wait patiently." Impa said calmly. She spoke with the words of truth, but they weren't very encouraging.

"I don't want to wait more! I want to be where my people are! How could I rule them If I don't know them at all? I would be an awful leader!" exclaimed somewhat altered Princess, she was frowning, arms crossed and her cheeks flushed a bit of anger, but with matted hair and night gown, no one would take her seriously.

Impa smiled on one side, Zelda was still a child in her eyes after all and Impa was used to this childish behavior. "Your arguments are solid and your determination is undeniable ... I doubt you would be a bad leader." Impa's smile faded a bit as she added, "But I'm afraid I cannot help but smile at the sight of a girl in her night gown claiming her freedom, when she still cannot get rid of her blankets."

"I'm not a little girl anymore... I reached the 16 quite a lot time ago." Mumbled Princess Zelda, she didn't like when people made reference to her height or age. "You and Link always treat me as a child, even though Link is only a year older!"

"Maybe if you matured a little, people would stop treating you like a child." Reasoned the tall Shiekah, standing up and extending her hand to the princess. The princess sighed. "But sometimes the adult world frightens me, always so boring and monotonous."

"That is why I need you to mature, so you bring a bit of color to that world. I'm not asking you to be serious all the time; you are still too young for that. Just leave childish things behind. Such as ... " And Impa looked away to a strange crimson bird plush. "That."

"WHAT, MY PLUSH? NO!" Yelled the angered princess, taking it and pressing it against her chest. "No way! I have it since I was a child!"

"That's the problem, laying it on your bed after it's made is (okay), but sleeping with it-forgive me, but it seems a bit, childish."

"I suppose you are right... I won't sleep with it anymore." And from nowhere, her expression turned serious. "But you promise me that you won't send it to the trash?"

"Promised." Impa said and smiled warmly. The princess putted down the doll, took the hand of Impa and stood up.

"Hurry princess or the bath water will cold by time we get you there." Zelda nodded, she wanted to end the morning as quickly as possible, she had some important plans and needed to convince someone to support her and to convince them- let's just sat it was going to be a little difficult, because that person had his own opinion, but she would manage to convince him. Despite her determination, Zelda could not help feeling sorry for Impa, who had trusted her and that she only wished the best for her. But she needed to do it, it was vital...

* * *

So Impa refused to take Princess Zelda to Castle Town, but Princess Zelda has a plan! Want to know what it is? Read chapter two, "Will You Come with Me?' to find out exactly who this person is and if he will help her!  
~(Nachy)


	2. Chapter 2

I won't update chapter 3 next week, because my laptop will be repairing.

Thanks you a lot for reading! Please tell me what things I have to improve in order to be better!

With that said, Let's start!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: WOULD YOU GO WITH ME?_**

Just after a complete normal morning, Zelda decided that it was time to start changing the rhythm of the things. taste something new, breake the rules that she had followed all her life. make that day different. The first step? Convince Link to go with her outside of the castle, to show her the citadel... anyways, What harm would make a little walk around the plaza?.

-Maybe a lot, but if its not today... When?- murmured Zelda. her conscience kept telling her that this wasn't what a princess should do, that it was extremely irresponsible, selfish and immature, but other part of herself pushed her to ask until get a "yes" as battle between her sense of responsability and her yearning of freedom happened since she could remember, extremist and crazy ideas appeared in her mind out of nowhere, and seconds later they were contradicted by other more logical ... most of the times, she followed her more logical voice, but in other occasions she letted her self go by those adventure instincts that ran through her veins, fulling them with energy and determination. This was clearly one of those occasions... because even though the constant scolding of her conscience,, Zelda continued going downstairs to reach the palace gardens, place where she agreed to meet with Link.

-Good Morning!- Exclamed excited, she was a little nervous,but that won't stop her from asking.

-oh, Good Morning Zelda-answered a boy who was just a little bit taller than her, of brown hair, green eyes and the cutest freckles that Zelda had ever seen... y las pecas más tiernas que la princesa jamás había visto... It's not like she had seen a lot of people with freckles, in fact, Link was the only person she knew who had them. But that didn't question the cute they were.

-What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping at this time around...-the girl slightly frowned, Link was right, she always slept until late in the morning but, why all that distrust? though in truth, Zelda would have been in her bed if Impa didn't appeared

-I wanted to ask you something...-suddenly, the sweet smile that had adorned the boy's face, disappeared- The answer is no! we are not going outside of the castle young lady!- shouted the oldest of the two, crossing his arms and looking directly to Zelda, burning her with a cold and serious look.

-B- but...- Tried to reply the princess, but she was interrumted

-Nothing of "buts"- Zelda looked at the floor ~estupid and responsible Link ~ thought, but this wasn't ended at all, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. From nothing, looks up, with some puppy eyes that have rarely been said "no". Not even the most disciplined soldier could resist them, she hated to used them, but she didn't have any other option.

-please?- Link was sorprised, that caught him off guard, he felt a little blush in his cheeks, he shook his head and spoke with the bit of determination that he still had- No!-

In fact, the boy did have his reasons. Not too long ago he asked Impa if he could scolt Zelda out of the castle, but the reaccion of the Sheika lady would turn back anyone.

-**_ MY PERMISSION, TO DO WHAT_**_**!?**__-_ Shouted Impa. Quickly approaching to the poor Hylian who had dared to ask such stupidity.

-_**Listen here little boy, you can be the general's son and a great swordsman, but you aren't qualified to protect Zelda in a dangerous**_** escenary.-**Hissed, saying with disdain every word. Link was shocked, a mix of fear and sadness pressed his chest... maybe it was Ipa's hand, that strongly holded him by his uniform, raising him a little and making him to stand in the tips of his toes. Sharply, the Sheika let him go.

-Turn around and go away, and don't you dare disobeying me, because if you do...- She paused for a moment, looking him with fierce and menacing eyes- _**I'll make sure that you never see the sunlight again.-**_ranted Impa, giving him her back and walking away quietly... Link still was confused... a simple "no" would have been enough... He didn't know if he could belive in her words, he didn't knew Impa enough to decide... but knowing her or no, her answer was clear., of course he couldn't take Zelda out of the castle, it was too dangerous with all those monsters and that Gerudo guy going around...

In fact, Link had a bad feeling. anout that idea... lately, he had dark dreams that he couldn't understand at all,. he saw himself in the ground, in his knees, trembling and wrathful. He saw himself tied with chains of hate and some points of his body where shaking, unbalanced. In front of him was an infinite shape, with bright lights in its heart, throat, forehead and above of its head. its voice was melodic and quiet, all of its precense shined... but its eyes were sad, like if they were about to cry, and when he tried to talk to it, he wokes up. This dreams had chased him for a long time, But his father told him that they were only childish things, that they were only nightmares and that there was nothing to fear... however... he was scared. One of the most respected Knights because of his great hability with the sword, and his great knowledge was scared of his subconscious. the town people would laugh, the Gorons wouldn't believe it, and the Zoras... well, at least the "fish ladies" would stop filtring with him...

-HEY! Link!- A voice woke him from his daydreaming, he didn't knoww what he was doing or where he was.

-so, will you come with me or not?-

-eh, what? yeah, sure...- Zelda jumped from happyness, she couldn't believe that he said yes! -thanks you!- laughed, while she hugged him from sudden. The hug made the boy's mind land on Earth and after some seconds of meditation he realiced what he had said. ~ For the Goddesses... What have I done!?~

- So today after luch, okay?- giggled the princess, waving and turning around- I'll see you right here!- And before Link could even say something, she dissapeared, and the only thing that was left of her was her sweet aroma, dancing in the air.

-oh Nayru... what do I do now? If I tell her no... she won't accept a no for answer now that I already said yes!- muttured full of worry the poor boy, walking to one place to the other, grabing his head, trying to press out an idea from it. No, nothing... He had putted himself in a dead end, the only thing that was left to do, was to go with Zelda out of the castle... ~ ah... but what people will say it's another problem...~ surely the distorted rumor reaches the palace and Impa's ears... and that would be the end!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I couldn't upload before, I've been busy.

Believe me, Things will change! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: the beggining of everything**

"Shall we go?" giggled Zelda, a glow of excitement began to illuminate her face. she was wearing a bright blue dress, very different from her usual pink one, plus, she wasn't even wearing her crown. The only thing left of the beautiful princess was her golden blonde hair and infinite blue eyes.

"you must follow me everywhere, okay? And never leave my side. Castle Town is HUGE, and I-I don't want or need you to get lost or kidnapped or mugged or..." worry filled his voice, for he was incapable of hiding it. His mind yelled at him, warning him of all the dangers that could come to this one girl. The reason of his worry. One word, five letters... "Zelda.." He breathed so softly that same girl didn't even hear him.  
"Link, are you sure you're okay? You look a little...lost." The quiet voice of his childhood friend tore him from his thoughts. Link's head snapped up. "Y-yes. I'm fine, let's leave BEFORE Impa figures out you left the castle."

The travel from the castle was silent and slow, the guards were serious about their job, which made Zelda feel safe, yet frustrated at the same time. It was so difficult to evade their piercing glares. So Zelda was relived when they somehow reached Castle Town. As soon as they stood just out of the guards vision and the Castle Grounds, Zelda forgot Link's warning, and dashed off into the unknown, without Link noticing.  
"Okay Zelda, we're finally here, but before going to the plaza, I think you'll want to know that rumor going around-" Link stopped talking when he saw Zelda had escaped a long time ago and Link didn't have any trail to start looking for her. (She's as silent as Impa.) Link thought, but there was no time to lose, a young and energetic lady was loose in the city, and knowing her, it would be "easy" to find her.

He first went to the plaza and started looking near the fountain, nothing. He went to the market and looked for her in every shop, nothing. he was getting worried. _What is something happens to her?_ He thought, but immediately corrected himself. _No, Zelda is the girl I teach swordplay, and she even won once, may the Goddesses have mercy on the poor soul that dares do something to her_. Link kept walking, looking everywhere, when suddenly the swordsman heard a giggle he has heard his whole life, Zelda was near. Link continued to follow that sweet laughter, making his way through the millions of people. _Did everyone decide to go shopping today or what?_ Link wondered. Ironically, the closer he got to Zelda, the more people appeared in his way. It seemed like the whole town was there. When he finally broke through the sea of people , the young man saw her standing in the middle of a crowd. She was receiving lots of compliments from adults and children alike.  
"You're so pretty! Are you a princess?" A little girl asked innocently. And before Link could stop her, Zelda smiled to the girl. "Yes, indeed. I'm Princess Zelda. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" The thunderous sounds and noises turned to soft muttering. Zelda looked around, confused. Link was petrified. _I should have told her sooner, how easily the rumors here were spread. _  
"Zelda, we have to go." mumbled the boy. His voice was weak, but he was determined and a little bit angry on the inside. "B-But, why?" He took her by the hand and helped her stand up. "I'll tell you later, now we must go."  
Zelda said goodbye to the crowd and the girl as Link rushed her along. He held her close and tight. she didn't know if it was because he was angry or because he was worried, but either way Zelda understood. She felt guilty because Link had told her to her to stay by his side at all times and the first thing she did was leave .

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry," Link said, quickening his pace. "We have to hurry or you'll freeze to death. It's sooo cold."  
Zelda was confused. It was less than 73 degrees and the day couldn't be nicer, there was only a few clouds in the sky.

"What are you talking about? It's warm out."

Link stopped abruptly. "Wait, aren't you cold?" Zelda shook her head. "This isn't good." Link muttered. A giant cloud covered the sun, covering Castle Town in darkness. There was a weird scent in the air, one the two couldn't identify... maybe bloodlust? A big man was standing in front of them, his eyes fulled with hatred, and his whole presence represented his terrible wrath. Link drew his sword immediately, putting Zelda aside. The steel glare of the man cut through him like a knife, and Link's mind became confused and cloudy, but that didn't stop Link from fighting the big man. The battle was short, and the man said his first words since his arrival, and he chewed every word with hate. "Tsk, I can't waste more time with your games, child. You are in my way." And with a strong and accurate punch, sent Link flying a short distance and knocked him unconscious. "LINK!" The princess cried in horror, it was her fault, it was all her fault everything was happening , it had her name all over it. While Zelda was mulling over her actions, the man snapped his fingers and Zelda sank into a deep dark sleep. He took her in his arms, and left without a trace, like he had came. The people were trembling in fear, but one brave soul approached Link and grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse. Indeed, he was alive. But that wa sthe last thing on link's mind as he felt his mind fading away while he stared at the fuzzy image of Zelda iin that man's arms and the disappointed and angry look of Impa, who had arrived a moment too late...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for making you wait for so long, but here's chapter 4!**

**None of this would be possible without the help of the user Kitty Wkiskers, go read her stories, they're awesome! Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 were check by her.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Their Call**_

The tired eyes of the young boy started to open, his head hurt, and his memories were vague.

"You finally wake up." Impa muttered, she was looking at the window, thinking of what to do. _The princess was now missing and it was fault of that boy... _The Shiekah thought angrily.

"You were knocked out yesterday by an evil creature, I'm still not sure what or who was... You are lucky it didn't break you anything." Her words were supposed to be cold and hard, but a caring tone escaped her lips. Her look was worried and the red of her eyes was opaque. She was in her battle suit, a blue cuirass that suited her torso perfectly, with special red protections in the shoulders and elbows, her forearms and shins were protected by white bandages and in her under it all she wore golden chainmail. On her back, the mysterious Shiekah crest revealed**.**

"I must go..." he managed to mutter, he still wasn't fully awake, but there was something that called him, a voice far away, in the south-west... a cry for help from a sweet voice... was it Zelda? He couldn't tell, the voice was too soft for him to listen properly.

"You'll stay here, Link. You are not in any shape of going out there on you own, the fields have changed a lot since the last time you left the kingdom, they aren't the peaceful green valleys you once knew, not anymore..."

"I have to go anyways... I don't understand why, but I have to..."

"_NO _MEANS _NO_! Learn that I speak the truth! I'm not lying now and that I wasn't lying when I told you it was too dangerous to take Princess Zelda to Castle Town! Is Zelda's kidnapping- and possible death- not enough for you to believe my words? You still are a child! You are too young and ignorant to go out there! You can't and you won't!" she toke a deep breath and tried to control herself ."Don't forget that this is your fault... you are a child, and adults have to take of foolish children's -like yourself- stupid mistakes, and I willn't take care of yours and I refuse talk about this anymore."

Link watched her leave quietly; her words hurt him ever more than his wounds. The young boy looked down, Impa was right; all of this was his fault... His childhood friend, his only company, who made him forget the adult world he was submerged in and help him live his life with color, the one who wiped away all his fears and worries, the one who gave him a smile when he was alone, his best friend...Zelda... now she was who-knows-where and it was all his fault, he always felt like a problem, like everything he did was just another mistake, that he couldn't protect his loved ones... his mother died because of him, his father lost an eye because of him... and now, Zelda was lost somewhere in the world because of him.. In all his life, he hasn't been anything but a problem, a bother, and a dead weight. He closed his eyes, praying to The Three Golden Goddess for Zelda's safety, if he could do anything to prevent her from being injured, he was sure he could do something... but, what? He was just a child-a big 17-year-old child, who couldn't protect the one person he wanted to protect the most. In his thoughts, Link heard a voice, if it wasn't his inner voice, who was then? Someone was trying to communicate with him by telepathy, a blessing that he always felt like a curse.

_Don't be afraid... don't lose yourself... you are meant to be so much more than regrets...stand up for what you believe in... your mind is clouded and your heart is in pieces, but you're never alone... trust your instincts… _the voice said, it sound rather familiar, but also from a strange. But that didn't matter, he stood up with the little strength he had left, and went out looking for Impa; he knew she could help him.

"Impa!" he shouted, there was a lot of people in the castle, and Link thanked the Farore that he was wearing his blue uniform; it made him an easy target for anyone to notice. Plus, he only had to look up, as Impa was taller than the media. _It should be easy to find her..._Link thought, except it wasn't easy at all. He went back to his room, tired. How could someone move so fast? Did she just disappear? Before he could answer himself those questions, Impa shown.

"So here you are, I-"

"Impa please, let me talk. I know I'm just a small kid in your eyes, but I really need you to take me seriously, I..."

He never talked about the voices he could hear with anyone, not even Zelda, so confessing it to Impa was kind of awkward... did he really had the courage to say it?

"You... " the Shiekah prompt, getting impatient, because Link was taking too much time thinking.

"I heard a voice." Impa opened her eyes in surprise. _What is this kid talking about?_

"I-I know what you are thinking, but I'm not crazy, I swear." he took a deep breath and started talking, "Look, I have this little curse called telepathy, I don't know where it came from, but I have it. So, the thing is that special people can talk to me through my brain, thanks to this "ability", and I've heard a cry for help from the South-West, plus, someone was encouraging me; I don't know if they are the same person, but I know that what they say is true, and that I really, _really,_ need to go find them."

Impa's expression was serious; her body language indicated that she was thinking about something. After some minutes of silence, she finally said, "This may be a call from the Goddesses, or a trap from the enemy. The only thing we can hope for is that I won't regret this decision. If this is what the Golden Goddesses want and this is what I shall do…" She paused for a minute, and then sighed, making her decision. "Wait here and don't move, I'll be right back." And with that, she left the room, leaving Link alone with his thoughts... again.

A few minutes passed before Impa finally came back, she had a bottle with a little light in side of it.

"A fairy?!" Link exclaimed, he thought they didn't exist at all! If fairies were real, maybe the stories in his children books were true too... the dragons, the giant trees, the legendary hero...

"Yes, this little friend will cure all your wounds, it doesn't matter how bad they are, but don't trust them blindly, they can't cure death. Never go out without one." Impa said as she gave the bottle to Link. "Open it." She commanded and the young boy obeyed, letting the fairy free, it flew around some seconds before surrounding Link, healing him.

"Now that you are ready, please follow me, I will prepare you for your quest." Impa informed him and beckoned for him to follow.

As they walked, Link started to notice how late it was, the moon was at its highest point in the sky, but as they keep approaching to the castle's gardens, deeper and deeper, and when only the moon light illuminated the place, they stopped.

"You will be train in the only way I know... in the shadows, you are lucky you are a fast learner... but, is your mind as fast as your body?" She punched the air, the distance between her fist and his face was a millimeter.

"I'll teach you. They always say that light is the fastest thing in creation, but they don't know that a shadow is faster; before the lights arrival, the shadow was already there." while saying this, she attacked Link repeatedly, a fast combination of fists and kicks. At first, the only thing he could do was moving back, but before the sunrise, he could block Impa's attacks easily, unarmed and armed ones. By the first hours of the morning Link's tunic was full of holes, but not blood. Impa was careful enough to don't hurt him.

"It was a good training, I wish I had more time to teach you, but light has made its appearance... you've got good, quick eyes and thanks to them, I'll give you this." she took from her pocket a golden collar, with three tear-shaped red pearls. "This collar will help you to communicate with me at any time and any circumstance. If you have doubts about something, don't hesitate to ask me."

"…Are you sure you are trusting this to me?"

"The Goddesses want you to go- and you alone. Though is not what I think it's right, It's a sacrifice I have to make... the Golden Goddesses know infinitely better than I do." She started to walk away, the first beams of light stroking her face. "Link, I'll see you at 3 o' clock tomorrow morning, sharp. I still have something to give you, but now we rest. Today will be a big day." and she disappeared as the last shadows of the place were consumed by the sun's light.

A warm breeze came from the south-west, was it talking? Was it singing? Link didn't know the only thing he knew is that it tried to say something with its constant howl.

* * *

**I hope you like it, this chapter was a DEMON to write, but I'm happy with the result**! **See you next time!**

_**~Nachy**_


End file.
